


Two Worlds, One Family

by Kufikiria



Series: It's Always Been You [16]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Secret Relationship, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: A collection of Peraltiago fanfics all set in a same ‘Jake has a daughter’ canon-divergence/alternate universe.





	1. Starry Nights and Bright Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the repost, but since I’m in the middle of writing a new OS based in this universe (and who knows, maybe there’ll be even more in the future?), I figured it deserved its own collection :)
> 
> To give some context about this OS again: Jake didn’t go undercover at the end of season 1 because of his daughter. He still told Amy he likes her, and at some point during season 2, they started – secretly – dating (earlier than they did in the show).
> 
> Holt is still forced to leave the precinct at the end of season 2. This is when this OS takes place.
> 
> Again, all props to @exploding-snapples on Tumblr who sent me the “mashup tropes” request that started it all: Secret Relationship + Hair Brushing/Braiding!

Amy knows about the rules.

She knows about them, because _she_ came up with the idea. They’re all written down in her notebook, listed one point after another in her perfect handwriting.

  * _Rule #1: No display of affection in front of Sarah._
  * _Rule #2: No telling anyone we’re dating._
  * _Rule #3: No sleepovers (nor simple visits during the night) at Jake’s when Sarah’s here._



She knows all about them, and would usually follow them without fault but right now, she has to make an exception. They already broke one earlier anyway, when the whole squad finally found out about their relationship. Amy’s been sitting on her couch, freaking out about Holt being gone and the whole squad finally learning about Jake and her and what her new Captain will be like for an hour now and hasn’t been able to relax since.

 _What if the new person in charge is just like her old mentor?_ Years later, she still has nightmares about that time.

So Amy knows about the rules, but she also knows she won’t calm down unless she has someone to talk to about all of this. Unless she talks to _Jake_. He truly is the only person she wants to vent about her fears with. As she forces herself up and leaves her apartment, she hopes he’ll understand why she’s breaking another rule tonight.

Her knock is weak against the front door, barely resonating on the other side. It’s past Jake’s daughter’s curfew; at least Amy made sure of that. She doesn’t want to wake her up by making too much noise, then. She doesn’t want to cause any more trouble or have to find an excuse as to why she’s here so late in the evening to the little girl.

Sarah Peralta might be young, but she’s also very smart and curious – just like her father. Amy’s very fond of her.

(Just like she is of her father too.)

“Ames, what are–…” Jake looks startled, frowning when he opens the door and their gazes meet.

“I’m sorry!” Amy doesn’t let him finish his sentence as she apologizes to him. “I’m sorry.”

His frown deepens, although he doesn’t say anything. He waits for her to go on.

Amy takes a deep breath. “I know I shouldn’t be here, but I was home, and I couldn’t stop thinking about everything that happened today, and–…” She stops. She can feel her eyes watering a little.

Jake must see it too, because one moment he’s standing in bewilderment in front of her and the next, he’s pulling her into a tight hug, gently stroking her back and murmuring small whispers into her ear. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m here.” Then he’s the one who offers when they part. “Wanna come in?”

His words make Amy relax, if only for a moment. She nods, the tears in her eyes having fallen down and now wetting her cheeks. She quietly follows him inside. He makes her sit on the couch but doesn’t join her just yet – first, he goes to the kitchen to make her a cup of hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and little marshmallows.

“Usually works with Sarah when she’s sad,” he says as he hands her the cup and finally settles down. She offers him a shy smile in return. She takes a sip of the beverage, its warmth and overly sweet taste burning her tongue and taking over her whole body. She can feel Jake’s gaze on her, waiting for her to speak again. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and she cuddles against his side.

She feels a little safer, there.

Then she starts talking. Tells him all about her worries. She doesn’t tell him _why_ it matters so much to her who their next Captain will be, though. It’s too soon. Other than that, she spills everything out. Once she’s getting starting, she can’t seem to stop sharing all of her spiralling thoughts out loud.

Amy wishes she could say being with Jake completely calms her down, like she first believed it would. The painful truth is that although it does make her feel better, she still finds herself unconsciously braiding her hair while she talks as a mechanical response to the high level of panic she’s currently experiencing.

Jake doesn’t make any comment about it, though. Actually, he does everything he can to help her relax, if only just a bit. She’s truly grateful for it and his presence by her side.

It’s always better than being left alone with her thoughts at home.

( _Everything_ ’s better when she’s with him, anyway. Because truth to be told, _he_ is her home.)

She’s braided half of her hair already when small steps resonating on the hard floor stops her in her tracks and makes them both look behind them. There they find Sarah, one thumb in her mouth and her other arm carrying a stuffed shark almost her size standing in front of them. Amy can feel Jake’s body suddenly drawing away from her as he instinctively jerks away and tries to look casual.

“Sarah! What did we say about getting up in the middle of the night, uh?” He scratches the back of his neck as he tries to take a reprimanding voice. Amy knows it means he’s nervous.

 _Great,_ she can’t help but beat herself up. She messed up. She knew the rule. _Why didn’t she follow the rule?_

“‘Heard you talking,” the child answers with her thumb still in her mouth. She takes a few steps closer. “Why’s Amy’s hair so funny?” She finally takes it out to point at the woman. If she’s confused by Amy’s presence in her house at such a late hour in the evening, she doesn’t let it show. She seems more interested in her weird hairstyle than anything else right now.

“I, uh–…” Amy shoots a glance at Jake, seeking his help.

“She was showing me how to make better braids.” He shrugs at her, as if to say _what, it’s all I could come up with on the spot!_ “Do you like it?” His voice is soft as he talks to his daughter.

She knows he doubts about his abilities a lot, and that it hasn’t always been easy to raise her alone, especially with his own childhood background, but Jake truly is an amazing dad.

(Plus, he’s never truly been alone. The squad’s always had his back. _She_ ’s always had his back, even long before they started dating.)

For a second, the apartment fills with silence as Sarah pauses to think. Her whole face lights up after a short while though, as she enthusiastically nods and gets even closer to the pair.

“YES!” she exclaims. “Can you braid my hair too, please?” she then asks when she’s finally standing in front of them on the couch.

Once again, Amy glances at Jake, mouth half-open and not knowing what to say. This decision is not for her to make.

“Sarah, it’s late…” her father cautiously trails off. The girl’s eyes instantly fill up with upcoming tears. “You should be sleeping now.”

“But I wanna stay with Amy!” she complains, fully crying now.

Jake lets out a sigh. Amy can’t help but think this is all her fault. He turns around to look at her, silently asking for her permission to agree to the child’s request.

Amy obviously agrees – after all, _she_ created this mess. Plus this could be a good distraction and help her relax for good.

“Okay,” Jave gives in, then. “But only one, and after it’s back to your room, promise?”

“Promise,” Sarah swears as she doesn’t waste any time to make herself comfortable next to Amy, her back resting against the woman.

The little girl’s hair is just like her father’s. It’s fluffy and soft against her fingers, just like Jake’s is when he rests his head against her stomach as they lie down on her bed (or his) and she gently strokes it. Her long dark curls are also just as messy as his after a night (or just a few hours, in this case) of sleep, going all over the place at the top of her head.

Amy takes her time to comb it first, slowly and gently so as not to hurt Sarah with her fingers going through her hair. She’s focused on her task, eyes stuck on the little girl but she can still feel Jake’s gaze lingering on them, silently watching her do. As opposed to the numerous tiny braids framing her own face, Amy opts for one big braid to tie all of Sarah’s mass of curls at once.

She’s been braiding her hair in panic for as long as she can remember; she became quite of an expert in the matter over time then, and it takes her less than two minutes to tie Jake’s daughter’s hair in a perfect braid. When she shows the result to the little girl, Sarah shoots her the biggest grin before throwing herself into Amy’s arms as a thank you.

It takes her a little off guard – sure, the two are close (they hit it off pretty much from their first encounter, to be honest) but it’s not often the child expresses her affection like that. When she catches Jake’s eyes, Amy can see him remove a happy tear. She can herself feel her heart melt in her chest as she wraps an arm around Sarah’s little body to bring her closer.

This is when she realizes the crushing pain she was still feeling there only a few moments ago is now completely gone. She feels serene.

Joyful, even. All thanks to Sarah.

“Can I tell you a secret?” the child tries to whisper as she throws herself away from Amy and looks up at her. Amy nods, a fond yet amused smile spreading on her face. She bends down so that the girl can bring her mouth to her ear, hiding it with her small hand so that her father can’t read her lips.

“Your braids are more beautiful than Daddy’s,” she says and even though she wants to be discreet, it’s still loud enough for him to hear it.

It makes Amy laugh, the competitive side of her feeling thrilled while Jake lets out a dramatic gasp in fake-shock. She laughs a little harder.

The panic is completely gone indeed.

“Well, I’m happy you think so.” She shoots her a small smile as she replaces a loose strand of hair behind the child’s ear.

A comfortable silence takes over the room after that, until Sarah breaks it again.

“Why are you here?” The words are said out of the blue. Jake and Amy clearly weren’t expecting such a question anymore – they stare blankly at each other, not knowing what to answer to that.

The moment of bliss is gone, as Amy can feel the panic quickly creep back up.

“Amy was… She had a question about work!” Jake finds a (poor) excuse.

“Yep. Work,” she backs him up. “That’s why I’m here. And your father helped me so I can go back to my own apartment now.”

She stands up. Jake soon follows, taking his daughter in his arms as he does so.

“And you, young lady, are going back to bed. You stayed awake long enough already.” As if on cue, Sarah lets out a yawn. Amy acts like she’s going to leave, but the child stops her before she can take one step towards the door.

“Can Amy come with us to say goodnight?” She looks at her father with the same puppy eyes he himself uses on Amy sometimes when he wants something from her. It’s irresistible – they both know that, and surely know how to use it against people. Of course both adults have no other choice than to accept, then.

It doesn’t take long for Sarah to fall asleep after Jake puts her back to bed and both he and Amy kiss her goodnight. He then accompanies the woman to the door, but none of them actually moves nor talks for a while. They’re a little awestruck about the way the little girl acted around Amy the whole night.

Eventually, Jake clears his throat. “So… I think maybe it’s time we break another rule.” He shoots Amy a knowing smile. She who was lost in her reverie is quickly brought back to Earth. “What do you say?”

“You mean…” she trails off, unable to say another word. _Is he really suggesting letting Sarah know of their relationship?!_

If so, this would be such a huge step they’re taking. One she’s willing to take, obviously – they’ve been together long enough now for her to know she’s in this for the long haul. They might not have said the words yet, Amy still knows she loves this man deeply. She has had for a while.

“Yeah.” His smile grows bigger. “She loves you, Ames. It’s even more obvious after tonight. I think she’ll be thrilled about the news. We can take her to her favorite pancakes place for breakfast tomorrow and tell her then.” He raises his eyebrows at her in understanding.

“This sounds like a great plan,” Amy agrees. She then pauses, watching him straight into the eyes. The moon is shining high outside the window, surrounding him with an angelic glow. He looks beautiful.

_Damn, she loves this man._

“I love you.” The words are out before she can think of saying them out loud. She doesn’t regret it, though – it’s about time she lets him know. “Both of you,” she adds as her eyes wander towards Sarah’s now closed door. Because it’s true. She loves the little girl too and really hopes she will accept her into the small Peralta family when she learns about her father and her relationship.

Amy waits, a little nervous with her heart beating fast in her chest, for Jake’s reaction. His smile grows bigger again – fonder. His eyes are shining in the dark.

“I love you too.” He brings her in for a kiss.

(Amy doesn’t make it back to her apartment that night – but this time, she doesn’t feel so bad about breaking a rule. And when they explain everything to Sarah the next day, everything is fine indeed.)


	2. I Want to Love You (But I Don't Know if I Can)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake pines over Amy as she offers to take care of his daughter.

“Hey! Aren’t you supposed to be off today?”

Jake frowns as he steps into the bullpen after interrogating a perp, only to see his partner there. She’s not wearing her usual pantsuits though – simply a pair of jeans and a light jacket.

“I am.” Amy smiles when she meets his eyes. “I just needed to give something to Captain Holt. Why is Sarah sleeping in his office, by the way?”

A rush of guilt immediately takes over him at the mention of his daughter’s name. He knows a precinct is no place for a child – but he didn’t really have another choice today. “Long story short, my babysitter bailed on me, my mother couldn’t take her and I was already late for work so I had to bring her here with me,” he explains, sheepishly averting his gaze.

“Isn’t it a little… dangerous, for her to be here?”

Jake lets out a sigh. As if he didn’t know that already.

“I know. But I’ll take care of this. As soon as I’m done with this case, I’ll have more time to try and find someone to pick her up and take her out of here.”

In front of him, he can see Amy’s smile turn gentler. “Well, I’m not working today. I can take care of her, if you want.”

Her words make Jake freeze, mouth half-open and unable to say something. For a brief instant, his gaze switches towards the closed doors of his superior’s office, where his daughter is currently sleeping. The offer is interesting, but he’s not so sure leaving her with _Amy_ , of all people, is a good idea. Not that she couldn’t take care of a child – she’s already proven her worth more than once in the past. Plus, he knows for a fact Sarah is very fond of her.

The problem is _him_. Him, and his stupid feelings towards her colleague he’s trying so hard to let go of.

Him, and the realization that came to his mind not so long ago – and yet too late, as she’d just started seeing some other cop: he likes her. As in, he wishes something could happen between them.

_Romantic-stylez._

“Nah, it’s okay. I don’t want to bother you with that. I’m sure the Santiago schedule is already full today. I know how you wouldn’t waste a day off,” he declines, then. His hand instinctively comes scratching the back of his neck in a nervous tic as he talks.

“Jake, I don’t have anything planned. I was supposed to spend the day with Teddy but he’s had to go back to work for an emergency. So I’d be happy to help. You know I really like Sarah.”

Her smile is fond and beautiful and his heart sinks a little at the mention of her boyfriend and damn, he’s _so screwed_.

“You sure?” He tries not to pay attention to the increasing beating of his heart and how it seems like it’s getting hotter in the room.

Objectively, Jake knows this is the best solution he’ll ever find.

“Yes.” Amy takes a step closer in his direction, puts a hand on his arm for emphasis. “I’m sure.”

As if on cue, before Jake can muster a single word, the doors of Holt’s office open and the little girl appears. She’s excitedly pulling the captain by the hand, forcing him to follow her, although quickly loses her grip on him as soon as she catches sight of her father. “Daddy!” she rushes towards him and Jake bends down to welcome her into a warm embrace before lifting her up.

“Peralta, your child has awoken,” Holt says in his signature monotonous voice – his detective genuinely can’t tell if he’s annoyed or amused, or something else.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Jake chuckles as his daughter wriggles happily inside his arms, her little hands securely wrapped around his neck. She seems very awake indeed. “But don’t worry, I found a solution.” He then turns to look Sarah in the eye. “Hey baby, what do you say you spend the rest of the day with Amy, uh? You’re gonna have a lot of fun together!” He shoots a glance at his partner. She’s watching them with a bright smile. She waves at the little girl and in his chest, his heart misses a beat.

He quickly brings his attention back to his daughter. She doesn’t reply right away – carefully studies the woman’s face for a while, as if she was judging a stranger.

(Amy is no stranger. She’s been there every step of the way, from the moment the little girl’s mother left him in charge of her. She’s been there for her, and she’s been there for _him_.)

“Can we get pancakes?” Sarah eventually asks. It makes Jake laugh – the girl just _loves_ her pancakes. He catches Amy’s questioning gaze, in search of his approval before she says anything.

He nods at her. Getting some pancakes won’t harm her. And she deserves them, after being so good and calm in such an inconvenient situation.

“Sure,” she agrees, then. “Actually, I know the best place for pancakes.” Her smile grows bigger, playful even.

The little girl makes the cutest little squeal in response to that. When she looks back to her father, her eyes are shining with excitement. It’s all it takes to warm up his entire being.

“You coming with us, Daddy?” She seems hopeful.

Jake wishes he could tell her yes. He wishes he could go. There’s truly nothing he’d rather do than eating pancakes with his daughter and Amy – his favorite girl and the woman he likes. Unfortunately, he has a job to do. Some criminals to catch. He doesn’t think Captain Holt would be pleased with him ditching his duty for an afternoon of fun with his child and partner.

He presses a soft kiss into Sarah’s hair before answering. “Sorry sweetheart, Daddy has to work. But I’ll see you later, okay? Be nice with Amy, and do as she says.”

The little girl pouts – she’s clearly disappointed – but still nods. He lets her down then and leaves her to Amy’s care.

“Don’t worry,” she says as she grabs his daughter’s hand to lead her out. “I’ll take good care of her.” She smiles, an expression that soon reciprocates on his own features.

Jake’s not worried at all. He knows without a doubt she will. Amy is his partner, after all – every day on the field he trusts her with his life. There’s nowhere safer for Sarah to be than by her side, then.

After one last goodbye kiss to his daughter, the pair leaves the precinct hand-in-hand. Jake watches them go; his heart is aching with longing for something that will never be.

“Jake and Sarah and Amy make three!” Charles’ teasing voice takes him out of his reverie after the elevator’s doors close in front of Amy and Sarah happily waving at him.

“Back off, Charles!” he lets out an annoyed grunt, shooting his best friend a dark glare.

Inside though, as he doesn’t move from his spot in the middle of the bullpen just yet, he can’t help but wish it was true.

* * *

He’s out on the field when he receives a text from Amy, some picture of her and Sarah enjoying their pancakes. His heart instantly melts at the sight of their huge grins and shining eyes.

(He also can’t help but laugh at the little girl, whose mouth is covered in chocolate and has a very visible stain on her T-shirt despite the napkin Amy made sure to wrap around her neck. She _is_ his daughter indeed.)

He keeps staring at it on the way back to the precinct while Rosa drives silently, and decides it’s time to change his partner’s contact photo – one he took during their post-bet ‘date,’ of her shooting a very annoyed face at the camera – and replace it with this new one. He wants to cherish this image forever.

(He’s never been more screwed.)

* * *

Amy and Sarah are back from their little day of fun just as Jake’s shift ends. The child barely waits for the elevator’s doors to fully open to run towards her father.

“Daddy! I missed you!” She buries herself into his wide open arms and he holds her tight.

“I missed you too.” He presses a soft kiss against her temple. “How was your day?” He draws a little away from her to better look at her. She’s literally glowing.

“IT WAS THE BESTEST!” she excitedly exclaims. “We had pancakes and we went to the park and Amy bought me a book!”

“A book?” A chuckle escapes Jake’s mouth as he looks up at his partner with a questioning gaze. As the amazing storyteller he is (not to brag, but he’s made up the lives of many personas throughout his years as a detective), he often uses his own imagination – and a few movie references – rather than already existing books to tell Sarah stories before bed. And she seems to love it this way.

“I took her to the bookstore with me because I had a book to pick there and she said she wanted one too,” Amy explains. Jake could swear a new spark lights up in her eyes as she recalls the story. “So I bought her one. I think you’ll both like it. It was my favorite book as a child.” She smiles and for some reason, the gesture touches him deeply. So much that he has to fight back a few tears.

He silently holds her gaze for a beat, drowning into her eyes. He can tell she truly cares about Sarah, and nothing warms up his heart more than this fact.

Raising a child alone isn’t always easy – especially with his own baggage and experiences. But in times like these, Jake realizes he is not (and has never been) alone. The whole squad has been – will _always_ be – there for him, and thus from the start.

Amy more than others.

And god, he’s so grateful for that.

“Thank you.” He has to clear his throat to regain some composure before answering her. She simply nods in return, the way she watches him softer than ever. He pines. _Hard._

“Do you, uh–… do you want to have dinner with us tonight? To thank you for taking care of Sarah,” he quickly adds when he sees her frown at his question and her smile falters a little.

“Oh. That’s nice, but… I have plans with Teddy tonight, I’m sorry. Maybe another time?” she gives him an apologetic look that makes his heart sink in his chest.

For a minute there, he’d forgotten about Teddy. Her actual _boyfriend_.

“Oh yeah, sure.” His hand is back on his neck, nervously scratching there. An awkward silence falls between them for a second, soon interrupted by Sarah.

She impatiently starts pulling at her father’s sleeve.

“Can we go now, Daddy?”

Jake puts his whole attention on her. “Yes, we’ll go now, sweetheart.” He takes her hand in his after gathering all his stuff and starts heading towards the exit. He stops in front of Amy, though.

“Thank you again for everything and have a good date. See you on Monday?”

“Yes. Bye, Sarah,” she bends down to kiss the little girl on the cheek, who kisses her back. Then, when she stands up again, before he can take another step, she stops Jake in his tracks. “And Jake, don’t worry about me helping you out. You know you can count on me whenever you need it with Sarah, right? And not only with her.” She stares at him. It’s hard to keep his eyes on her while she looks at him so deeply.

He still manages a small smile. “I know.”

Then walks towards the elevator and lets out a sigh, unable to take off his mind the thought that he missed out on something great by not telling her how he feels when he still had the chance.

 _You want to know why she went out with him and not you? Because he actually asked her out._ There’s a bittersweetness to Charles’ words from a few weeks ago as they repeat themselves inside his mind.

(Maybe some day, he secretly wishes, he’ll get that chance again and be able to ask her out himself. _Maybe…_ )

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts that would fit this universe, please don’t hesitate to send them my way here or on Tumblr @b99peraltiago – if I can, I’d love to answer them :)
> 
> And don’t hesitate to tell me what you think of the story either, it’s always truly appreciated :3


End file.
